Nube Gris
by ShadowLights
Summary: Dos adolescentes. Un paraguas. Dos historias de amor. Dos historias de dolor. "Que fuerte lluvia, ¿no?" "Si me hace permanecer a tu lado deseo que sea eterna" Takari One-Shot


**Nota de Autora: **¡Qué emoción! Mi primer One-Shot, haha. Espero sea de su agrado, fans del Takari. Este es un regalo de cumpleaños (súper atrasado) para TKMagnaAngemon. Ojalá te guste este pequeño detalle. Iba a hacerlo desde el Punto de Vista de Tk pero al final fui por Kari. La temática la basé en una mini historia Daikari que ando escribiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot: <strong>Nube Gris

* * *

><p>"Que fuerte lluvia, ¿no?"<p>

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mis labios. El silencio que nos rodeaba lloraba al igual que el clima por un tema de conversación para romper el hielo. Como una última medida de desesperación, opté por empezar con el peor tema posible. Sin obtener respuesta de mí mejor amigo, su rubia cabellera se mecía con el ligero viento que acompañaba el incesante canto del invierno. Con tan solo escuchar nuestros pasos cada vez que daban con un charco mi corazón empezaba a latir por la cercanía. Es la primera vez que siento algo así, quizás sea producto de mi terrible tarde, de mi horrible día.

Todo empezó cuando la nube gris se hizo camino hacia la escuela. Andaba con Davis, almorzando en el techo como todas las tardes. Nuestros verdes uniformes meciéndose en el viento. A mi hermano le había costado acostumbrarse pero al fin nos dejó en paz luego de vigilarnos tres meses seguidos. Efectivamente, ese era casi el tiempo exacto que llevábamos saliendo. El aura que nos rodeaba no la quería cambiar por nada. Con tan solo escuchar sus halagos con respecto al almuerzo que había preparado en la mañana era suficiente para iluminar mi día. No obstante, hoy se rompió la monotonía. De vez en cuando, Yolei aparecía con Ken para almorzar los cuatro, según ella como una cita doble, cosa que nos ponía incómodos por el simple hecho de saber que somos una pareja. En un inicio me parecía imposible, siempre tomando a la ligera los sentimientos de nuestro líder hasta que llegó un momento que me empezó a afectar, tanto así que terminé enamorándome de él. Después de todo, aquél bello azul que tan solo ahora era un pigmento de mis recuerdos jamás tomó noción de mi mirada, aquella mirada que ahora se dirige a la lejana niña elegida de Francia, Catherine.

Mientras compartíamos los alimentos escuché a alguien llamarme a lo lejos. Se trataba de Yukino Sonoda, una integrante de nuestra clase con quién solía pasar mis tiempos libres. Además de que formásemos parte del mismo club de danza y pasásemos el rato viendo las prácticas del grupo de soccer, una chispa de amistad dormía en nosotras. Por algún motivo, cuando observé cierto brillar inusual en sus ojos violeta un frío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Me disculpé para acudir hacia ella, rompiendo mi ritual del día a día. Davis se deprimió por el simple hecho de ahora terminar como una tercera rueda mientras que Yolei hablaba sobre su 'perfecta' relación. Cuando llegué hacia Yukino, su largo cabello negro casi como un carbón siendo acurrucado por el viento, se encontraba algo nerviosa. Con su ligera y tenue voz me pidió si podía acompañarla al tocador al ser un tema de suma importancia.

"Lamento interrumpir tu almuerzo…" su voz llena de desdicha.

"No hay problema, ¿sucede algo? No luces muy bien" comenté de lo más normal, sin saber lo que se avecinaba.

"Kari, lo que voy a decir… es algo que he estado guardando por mucho tiempo, quizás por años… y nunca fui capaz de enfrentar" temblorosa, se alejó un poco de mí, "Verás… desde que ingresé a secundaria, el primer día de clases, me enamoré a primera vista. Ese mismo día también te conocí y estoy agradecida por todos estos años de amistad"

"También agradezco tu amistad todo este tiempo" le sonreí cándidamente, "¿Quién fue el afortunado?"

"Alguien de nuestro mismo grado… sin embargo, nunca me prestaba atención al tener sus ojos en otra persona… y era incapaz de decirle lo que sentía"

"¿Y por qué? No pierdes nada intentándolo. Tenme a Davis y a mí por ejemplo. Sí él no me lo decía de manera clara jamás lo iba yo a admitir. Si no le dices jamás podrás saberlo"

"Hay un pequeño problema" observé cómo su respiración aumentaba, "Él ya tiene novia…"

Lo primero que hice fue colocar una mano bajo mi mentón, analizando la situación ingenua a su significado, "Ya veo, eso sí que complica las cosas"

"Y para poner las cosas peor… temo que si digo algo arruine absolutamente todo…" unas lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro, "…pero lo he aguantado tanto tiempo que no lo soporto más…"

"… ¿Yukino?" tragué saliva sin comprender el momento.

"Es Davis, Kari… todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de Davis… pero era incapaz de decírtelo al ver cómo él se desvive por ti y tampoco quiero arruinar nuestra… amistad y su relación…" cuando escuché sus sollozos la realidad vino cuesta abajo.

Todavía caminando bajo la interminable lluvia, Tk permanecía todavía en silencio. Con tan solo pensar que hace unos minutos terminé mi relación con Davis por el simple hecho de haberle causado dolor a Yukino, me percaté que no estaba sufriendo del todo. Es cierto, sentía un cariño especial hacia Davis pero quizás no el suficiente para ignorar su llanto y aferrarme, supuestamente, a lo que me pertenecía. El moreno no lo tomó muy bien, sin embargo me dejó ir con una sonrisa con solo un pedido: lejanía por tiempo indefinido. Sin poder procesar la noticia, me preparaba para salir de la escuela, suspirando por la nube del almuerzo que ocasionaba el clima que vivimos ahora. Fue en ese instante que mientras yo acomodaba mi paraguas color rosa, tomé noción de su presencia. El muchacho por el cuál pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia enamorada, se encontraba dudando si colocarse un cuaderno encima de su cabeza y correr hacia la parada de bus más cercana. Su rostro lleno de indecisión hizo que soltara una diminuta risa a pesar de mi oscuro día, iluminándolo tal y como su dorado cabello.

"¿No trajiste paraguas?" solté inocentemente, acercándome de manera juguetona mientras le lanzaba un débil puño en las costillas.

"Oh, eres tu Kari" cuando dijo eso, me percaté que observaba mi alrededor, "Sí, lo olvidé en casa. La mañana estaba soleada y ahora pasa esto. No debo de dejarme engañar por el invierno"

"¿Estás buscando a alguien?" parpadeé al preguntar.

"¿Davis no está contigo?"

La pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sostuve mi paraguas con algo de fuerza e intentar mentir lo mejor que pude, "No, la profesora Kazami lo mandó a detención de nuevo"

"Como siempre, causando problemas" suspira.

"Oye, si no te molesta podemos compartir mi paraguas. La parada no está tan lejos y podrías pescar un resfrío"

Y debido a esa oferta me encuentro en mi actual situación. Sin notarlo, ya habíamos llegado al semáforo que nos separaba del lugar prometido. Todo este tiempo el silencio nos había rodeado. Tk no lucía como siempre, podía sentir como si tuviese un antifaz cubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era evidente al no expresar su caballerosidad con sostener el paraguas. Me costaba mantenerlo a su altura debido a las prácticas del equipo de baloncesto. Con tan solo tener que acercarme, sentir su respiración, su aliento a fresca menta, hacía que mi mano se tambaleara más de lo normal. Al no poder con el equilibro, implorando que el semáforo cambiase a luz verde, me tropecé haciendo que me diera con su hombro. Eso ocasionó que se mojara un poco su uniforme. Lo primero que hice fue entrar en pánico. Antes de que pudiera decirle unas disculpas por mi torpeza, el silencio finalmente se rompió.

"Terminé con Catherine"

Aquellas palabras me tomaron desprevenida. Cuando le ofrecí el paraguas una sensación de traición me comía por dentro. Por más que no conociera a la chica de manera personal, había observado un par de fotografías en las redes sociales. Era hermosa, lo que se esperaba del típico estereotipo de mujer francesa que yo cargaba en mente. Cabello rubio, ojos zafiros, una mujer perfecta para el hombre perfecto. Sentía celos carcomer mi alma al verlos juntos por más que estuviese con Davis en ese entonces. Ahora todo era diferente. Dos adolescentes con el corazón roto bajo la lluvia. Si esto fuera una historia los eventos serían diferentes. Él cubriéndome de los charcos cargando el paraguas, para luego acabar en una situación romántica. En cambio, este es el mundo real, donde no existen los sueños color rosa.

"Lo siento mucho…" fue lo único que logré decir, apaciguando la traición de sentir algo contra un chico con novia, solo que ahora es soltero, "Debe haber sido duro"

"Siendo honesto, no lo fue tanto" levantó su rostro para ser cubierto en sombras por su cerquillo, "Una relación a larga distancia es difícil de mantener. Creímos que no seríamos como las demás parejas. Creo que todos piensan eso. Sin embargo, las cosas llegan a un muere"

Quería contarle sobre mi experiencia el día de hoy con Davis pero por algún motivo lo único que salían eran palabras de aliento, "Tk, vamos… vas a poder salir de esto"

"Lo extraño es que no siento nada. No sé si sentirme libre o feliz, o inclusive si llorar" admite todavía en la misma posición mientras que yo movía mis dedos en el paraguas, rezando para que cambie la luz.

Ahora que lo dice, me siento de la misma manera con respecto a Davis, quizás yo, "No estaba enamorada de verdad"

Mis pensamientos salen en voz alta, llamando su atención, haciendo que me ruborice un poco corrigiendo mis palabras, "Digo, quizás no era un enamoramiento real… a veces uno suele confundir el amor con la amistad"

"Estaba seguro que la amaba, Kari. Tanto así como para olvidar mi pasado" por algún motivo decidió tomar rienda del asunto y sujetar el paraguas, tomando mi mano, "Todo este tiempo he intentado olvidar pero aparentemente no puedo. Nunca voy a poder corregir mi error de demorarme tanto tiempo en darme cuenta y ahora estoy completamente solo… y seguiré en soledad"

"¡No seas absurdo!" grité a ojo cerrado, formando un ligero puño con mi mano libre, "No digas esas cosas. No vas a terminar solo… estoy segura que encontrarás a esa persona, estoy segura de ello"

_Tan solo deseo que ese hermoso azul tome noción de mi existencia._

"Kari…"

Todo sucedió de manera rápida. El paraguas cayó al suelo, rodando en el asfalto. Finalmente la luz había cambiado de un profundo rojo a un verdor que iluminaba nuestra unión. Con tan solo sentir sus brazos, sus manos en mi cuerpo, entré en calor. Mi palpitar no se detenía, inclusive podía escuchar su corazón acelerado, casi a la misma velocidad que el mío. Es probable que se encuentren latiendo al mismo ritmo. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrían mi castaño cabello, mientras que mi rostro se hundía en su pecho. Se agachó un poco más, ignorando la delicada lluvia que nos cubría como un manto celestial. Me pareció escuchar unos sollozos provenir de él. Quizás tan solo ponía una faceta fuerte que ahora fue quebrada por mi culpa. Quizás si amaba a Catherine después de todo.

"Ya es demasiado tarde y aun así deseo correr al lado de esa persona que nunca fui capaz de demostrar mis sentimientos"

"Tk…"

_¿Por qué no puedo decirle la verdad? Lo que he guardado todo este tiempo… esta podría ser mi única oportunidad y sigo incapaz de decirle que terminé mi relación._

"Qué fuerte lluvia, ¿no?"

Sentir su aliento al lado de mi oreja tan solo hizo que devolviera su abrazo, utilizando mis brazos en vez de dejarlos inertes. No comprendía el motivo de repetir la pregunta que no fue capaz de romper el silencio minutos atrás.

"Sí, es cierto" un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, queriendo compartir sus lágrimas. Su quebrada voz tan cerca a mí, quiero curar su afligido corazón, "Me pregunto si en algún momento se detendrá"

"si me hace permanecer a tu lado, deseo que sea eterna"

Incapaz de decir una palabra más, fue mi turno de ahogarme en un mar de lamentaciones junto a él, siendo bañados por la lluvia que unió nuestros corazones como uno solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… para ser mi primer One-Shot espero haber dado lo mejor de mí. Lamento si hay algún error al ser algo despistada el editar cuando re-leo. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto, quizás en que aspectos podría mejorar al tan solo dedicarme a escribir FanFics que son de varios Capítulos. Feliz 2015 y nos leemos pronto!<strong>


End file.
